


侧耳倾听

by phospho2019



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phospho2019/pseuds/phospho2019
Summary: 特尔斐没什么新闻，巨无霸福特依然没有醒来。
Relationships: First Aid/Fortress Maximus
Kudos: 8





	侧耳倾听

当急救员第一次在雪原照亮的走廊尽头，于清晨的寂静中感知到福特所在的病房传来的磁场波动时，他的火种漏跳了一拍。当他按捺狂喜压下脚步奔进病房时，发现角落中那植物一样沉静地呼吸的庞然大物，他的阴影边缘毫无疑问在抖动着，以一种不合体型的诡异的灵巧。  
于是急救员沮丧地意识到，那不过是一只顺着通风管爬进来的雪原兔，那波动不是一颗清醒脑模块散发的脉冲波。  
但有一件事绝对不是他的错觉：体型远小于福特的生物，的确都喜欢往这个大家伙身边凑，甚至连那些误闯特尔斐医疗站以期取暖的本地碳基生物也是如此——从只有指节大的雪原兔到目光锐利的梅塞廷猞猁，无一不被巨无霸福特潜意识的脉冲波和温暖水波般扩散开来的磁场吸引过来，聚集在他的身边仿佛享受着脑部温泉疗愈。  
这个赛博坦人的火种即使在休眠之中也让人不由自主地想要靠近，急救员也是如此，哪怕他的历任导师都警告过他：不要对你的患者倾注感情、不要在患者没有回应时在他们身上寄托个人想象，否则你会芯碎。然而急救员不是幼生体，他曾经在冷静下来时专门写了一篇论文来分析福特的存在对于自己的意义（典型的铁堡医学院风格，药师耸耸机翼点评道），其结论是：他想要治好福特，不是出于职责，而是因为他曾经潜入过这个赛博坦人的潜意识领域。

潜进自动休眠患者的意识空间之类的精密地方，按理说应该是记忆单元外科医生和心理医生的领域，但鉴于特尔斐医疗站缺乏人手，在紧急情况下医生们偶尔跨领域援助。急救员就是在福特刚来这里没多久时潜入的，为了了解这个赛博坦人主动休眠的深层原因。然后他被那里海床上的残垣断壁所震惊。  
急救员曾经在工作摸鱼时浏览过内太阳系文化中关于亚特兰蒂斯的传说，但哪怕那个荒废千年的海底古城也比这里有生气得多。急救员的意识愣愣地悬浮在堪称空旷的海沟中，所见之处只能看到一地格拉斯九号监狱的残骸。  
他奇怪这里为什么没有仿造铁堡穹顶或是塞博坦典型风格的建筑，尔后他后知后觉地意识到福特出生于内战中期，这孩子没见过黄金时期的塞博坦，哪怕福特真的在后期返回塞博坦执行任务、他见到的也只会会是那个钢铁星球的残骸。  
急救员这时做出了一个决定：他要治好福特。然后，为了让自己更有资格对福特的痛苦感同身受，他把自己的意识收缩成一个点之后、深深锚入地底。在正统医疗手段当中，这种类似脑交一样的信息交互是绝对禁止的，尤其当病患处在深度休眠状态下，这种行为无疑是对病患私人领域的绝对侵犯。  
但是急救员看到福特芯灵荒芜的程度就明白这里已经没救了，如果没有外力刺激福特绝对不会轻易醒来。福特已经丧失了生存的一切动力源泉。  
所以他明白，自己的初衷可能有些自私，因为他明白对于那些不想活的、身处永夜的士兵来说，哪怕给他们看一些他们本人力所不能及的光，与炫耀无异，几乎等同于拐骗别人满足自己的幻想。因为那些光对于有活力生存下去的人来说触手可及，而人和人之间的痛苦如果没有深度脑交永远不能真正感同身受。  
于是他在残破的记忆断层中和福特一起经历一切，作为福特本人。

急救员小心地托起兔子，扫描了它身上残留的离子残留物、与各处通风管道匹配，然后把核对结果发送给救护员。这座小小医疗站里盘根错节的通风管道看上去永远都不可靠，他想着，从子空间取出数据板，在福特躺着的充电床边缘坐下——那些空隙对于他的提醒来说绰绰有余——然后构建一个新的治疗模型，他把它命名为“擦火助推法”，原理是利用一颗健康的火种刺激一颗休眠火种。这几乎成了他消磨时间的方式，救护员对此没说什么，大概认为他现在的情况比把自己锁在屋子里捣鼓从伤员身上撕下来的汽车人标志要好多了。

救护员反对他这么多，还否认他的治疗可行性，并把他废寝忘食构建治疗模型的行为叫做“文雅地发疯”，就好像试图挑战一盘警车也束手无策的残棋。急救员固执地推测，救护员阻止他这么做的唯一理由是，这位前霸天虎的一部分火种舱曾经被挖去做标志、因此他对任何可能危及火种健康的行为一概否决。这没关系，他可以用自己的火种救活福特，他想着，同时关闭光镜，然后把自己长期紧绷的意识像泡温泉一样埋进福特广阔温暖又令人安芯的磁场脉冲波中。福特和他的火种纹路在生理上类似，这意味着他们的火种频率相似、磁场脉冲波更容易发生共鸣；也就是说，只要急救员愿意，他就能比他人更敏锐地感知福特的芯境变化，哪怕在他昏迷不醒期间也是如此。  
急救员每天都潜入福特的意识海沟深处，种植生命——用他自己的话来说。他把自己的意识伪装成福特潜意识中的一个小声音，让这个声音充满福特意识碎片中无处不在的痛苦。他什么也不能做，哪怕当他的思维模式完全符合福特本人他也不敢这么做——如果福特本人能成功的话他就不会躺在这里了。他所能做的只有陪伴，在自己的意识位于能量给予的一方时力所能及地给予福特他的安抚，哪怕这种碎片式的安抚迟来了几万年，哪怕他只能伪装成一个福特本人也不会相信的小小声音。  
但无疑是，这片石之海开始有了生机，藻类开始生长，也就是说，福特潜意识层面中的一些基础认知正在恢复。  
他会等到福特做好准备的一天，然后唤醒他。

【END】


End file.
